Those Little Words Preview
by KiwiFairy1994
Summary: Love Fades, Mine has... We all read those four words, What happens if Rose leaves with Christian and finds Peace in a new place, where she becomes world renown, though no one knows it's her, she is the Huntress of the Elite Agents... This is a preview... Tomorrow this story will be reuploaded under the name KiwiKazzaFairy, Please read :)


_We had it good, you know_

 _I spent like six years makin' sure you came home to love_

 _You had it good, you know_

 _I stood by your side_

 _I spent up so much time tryna make you happy_

 _I don't think you ever could be happy_

 _Maybe you should try some therapy_

 _Maybe you should lose a couple home boys_

 _Give up on the homegrown_

 _Look at me_

 _'Cause I need you to understand_

 _Now, when you think of late nights with me there in your bed_

 _True ride or die, that's what you had_

 _I loved you, I loved you, I loved you_

 _And when you think of my body on yours, don't forget_

 _Once I would have died for you, baby_

 _I loved you, I loved you, I loved you_

 _But that was then, oh_

 _That was then, ooh_

 _You don't know shit, you know_

 _You act this big man and you think you are in control_

 _But you…_

I spin round and launch at my attacker, my knife cutting through the fabric of his shirt, but not hard enough to break skin. I flip over his head before I can be caught and land on his back, both of us crashing to the floor, I bring my stake down in the gap between his arm and back "gotcha" I whisper in his ear. Laughing as I got off him.

"Damn Love" he whispers, his bright sea green eyes sparkling, I stick my tongue out as I dance over to the stereo.

"You know you love it..." I say sarcastically once the music is turned off.

"But of course, love" the accent coming through strongly. I wink, before dancing out of the room. Walking over to the bars, I jump up and practice; swinging from one to the other, then flipping between the two before jumping on to the top and walking along it, throwing knives at the target as I do. I feel eyes on me as I trapeze along the bar, but don't stop. I jump from my perch after a while. I land noiselessly on the wooden floor of the gym and turn and face my audience; Christian, Eddie and my partner.

"Yes" I sing, grabbing my water bottle and a towel from my partner.

"Court is in trouble Rose." Eddie sighs with frustration.

"So?" I say shrugging my shoulders.

What does it bother me? I haven't been back in three years, my life is here as an Elite agent. I stare at Christian, or eyes meeting; never blinking or looking away. He shrugs with nonchalance. I look to the sea green eyes knowing that they will follow me where ever and then back to Eddie with expectation. "So?" I ask again, "I left, they think I'm dead, why can't it stay that way?" I ask with frustration and annoyance.

- **3 Years Earlier** -

" _Love fades, Mine has…"_

Those three little words broke me. I looked at Dimitri one last time, before walking away with my heart in tatters. As I left the church my head down to hide the tears threatening to fall harder, I didn't notice until it was too late that I was going to walk into someone.

"Rose?" A broken voice asked, I looked up and came face to face with the shiny blue orbs of Christian Ozera. "Are you okay?" He asked seeing my tear filled eyes. I just shook my head no in response.

"Wow sparky, so original" I joked with no humour in my cracked voice. "What's wrong with you?" I asked bluntly.

Sparky blinked a few times before responding, " I caught Lissa with Aaron" he said flatly. I felt my lips form an O, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Startling us both I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he soon returned the gesture.

"I can't stay, it hurts to much" I mumbled into his chest, unsure if he heard me or not.

"I'm coming with you" was mumbled into my head. After what seemed for ever, with more energy then I felt I had, i unwound myself from Christian, told him to pack and that I would sort our getaway out. I walked away from him with a sense of purpose and a plan forming in my head. I came to the door, I was searching for and knocked; without waiting for a reply I barged into Alberta's office for the final time.

"I want out. Send me away. Christian and I can't stay anymore, send us where we can be useful or we will just leave and No one will ever find us" I said with absolute justification and authority. Alberta just nodded, knowing I had disappeared before, she knew I could do it again. I paced her office for the 15minutes she was on the phone.

"Okay, Rose; I will bring you the details, meet me at the garage at 1030am" (1030pm Moroi time) she said with an almost sadness to her voice. I nodded before leaving her office. It was just on 3am, I had seven and a half hours before Sparky and I left. I walked with purpose to the Moroi dorms and quickly found Christians room, telling him the news and deadline before jogging back to the Dhampir dorms to pack.

Luckily I hadn't unpacked much since my return, so it was really quite easy. Once done, with my earbuds firmly in my ears I changed into some shorts and a tank. Locking my door, i jogged downstairs and ran. I ran and ran, tears streaming down my face, which made me angry and caused me to run faster, with my legs aching I collapsed on the wet grass in a pile.

"Little Dhampir?" Whispered through the darkness. I opened my eyes and came face to face with the piercing green eyes of Adrian. He just shook his head with sadness.

"I'm sorry Adrian, I have to go; Christian can't stay here either... they... they hurt us in ways that someone who loves you shouldn't." He nodded in agreement and asked where, I told him I didn't know and that I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to tell him either. I told him I never wanted to be found.

...

Alberta did as she promised and sent Christian and I to Spain to train at _Academia de agentes de élite_ in a small unknown city, where for the last three years we have both trained. Christian mastered his fire powers and I trained in weaponry, dance, acrobatics, martial arts and combat. We work in teams, Team thirteen, comprises of Agents: _A, C, J, L, M, P_ and _S._

Agents are made up of Dhampirs, Moroi, Alchemists and Witches.

Until six months ago, Christian and I lived here in secret, on missions we studied in the night and hunted in the day; killing Strigoi and anything else lingering in the darkness. That is, until, Eddie stumbled upon me studying a forest area outside a small town in Russia. He was on a trip with his charge, The Princess who from what I gathered was visiting all the communes trying to recruit dhampirs. Laughable really.

Eddie eventually told me, what happened when Sparky and I left; how my parents reacted, how she reacted and how He reacted…

"… _Rose, I have never seen Adrian so heartbroken, not even after you left to go to Russia that first time, he drunk so much to the point he passed out from so much alcohol and when he was awake he was a sarcastic little…. Well anyway, Lissa realised the morning? I guess after you and Christian left. She said she went to Christians room and to the Church looking for him, instead she found Belikov, whispering to himself 'what have I done' and rocking back and forth like he was hypnotised. She somehow got a coherent word out of him and he said you were gone. She came to me, but I refused to listen, I was so angry Rose! You left me… Just like Mason, only you chose to, he didn't. Eventually she went to Alberta and demanded her to tell her where you were, she tried compulsion, to no avail. At this point Belikov took a leave of absence and went looking for you, I think he was gone about a year. When he returned… well let's just say if you see him you will know what I mean." I had stared at Eddie with absolute defiance, not believing what he said._

" _and my parents?" I whispered_

" _I know your dad is loaded, after all he is Zmey, but I'm sure most of it has been poured into finding you. Alberta refused to tell anyone, even after a Queens order…"_

And here we are, Eddie asking for help. " I can't go back." I whisper, before the last syllable leaves my lips, I am pulled into a strong embrace, the smell of musk and sweat filling my nose.

"Love, I know you will not leave them defenceless." My sweet British partner whispered into my ear.

After pondering his words, I knew he was right. But I wasn't going to return as the silly Rosemarie Hathaway that everyone knew. I would return, but as Agent Marie of the Elite, world famous Strigoi killer and huntress.

 **End of Chapter One**

What do you think? What do you think will happen?

Please Review!

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to the fantastic Richelle Mead and the wonderful world that is Vampire Academy._

 _This story and plot belong to me, the author._


End file.
